JA-62-93585 A discloses a multilayer plastic pipe comprising a corrugated outer rigid resin tube layer and an inner elastic flat resin tube layer. Typically, the outer rigid resin tube layer is made of polyolefin or polyvinyl chloride, and the inner elastic resin tube layer is made of an ethylene-based or propylene based thermoplastic elastomer.
WO 95/21051 discloses a corrugated multilayer tube comprising a corrugated outer resin layer and an inner resin layer. Typically, the outer resin layer is made of polyamide such as nylon 11, nylon 12, nylon 6 having resistance to zinc chloride, or their mixtures, and the inner layer is made of a fluorinated plastic material such as fluorinated polyvinylidene chloride, fluorinated polyvinyl, ethylenetetrafluoroethylene, and their mixtures. It is described that the disclosed multilayer tube is favorably employed as a hose to be installed in automobiles.